In addition to conventional incandescent lamps with an E27-type lamp base, for example toroidal or elongate tubular fluorescent lamps with an E27 base are also available. An electrical ballast (EVG) is also integrated here in the lamp mount of the tubular fluorescent lamps. Since the E27 base is arranged perpendicularly to the direction or plane in which the respective tubular fluorescent lamp extends, comparatively bulky packaging has to be provided for the tubular fluorescent lamps.